


She Lights Up My Life

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The background story to Josh's comment to Jack Reese about Donna and Minsk candles





	She Lights Up My Life

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This story had major formating issues when I posted it elsewhere so I hope it comes out okay here.  


* * *

Title: She Lights Up My Life

Rating: PG

Timeline: In my head, this takes place post Rosslyn but before the MS  
announcement.

Disclaimers: Characters and the root of the story are not mine. The words etc  
are mine. Please do not alter without permission.

Archiving: Please ask. I eventually archive at The National Library and my  
LiveJournal site www.kmbh.livejournal.com 

A/N: Thanks to my beta! Thanks also to Wikipedia for providing some information  
for this story. All museums and local crafts are real!

A/N: This is a little long – sorry. 

Feedback: Is appreciated. I promise to reply!

 

Josh arrived back at the White House, bone tired! Flying across God only knows  
how many time zones meant he felt disoriented and exhausted. Not to mention his  
cognitive process were not firing at their usual speed. However, the motorcade  
dropped them off at the WH so he thought he may as well drop by his desk before  
heading home for a quick shower and nap.

Operating on auto pilot, he made his was to his office, allowing his suit bag  
and back pack to slid off his shoulders to the floor. Making his way back out to  
the bullpen, he saw Sam at the coffee machine.

"Hey, welcome back Josh. The summit went well, I hear."

Sam had stayed behind on this trip, leaving Toby to be the speechwriting  
support. But he'd kept up to speed with the progress of the meetings between  
President Bartlet and the leaders of the Commonwealth of Independent States.

"Yeah, I think Leo was happy with the results," Josh agreed.

Sam couldn't help but comment,

"You're a little later back than scheduled."

"Hmm," was Josh's non committal reply as he poured a cup of coffee.

Sam didn't give up.

"Some sort of a security issue, we heard,"

Josh ran his hands though his hair and said, "Yeah."

As they both took their coffee and walked back in the direction of Josh's  
office, Sam took pity on his friend.

"Josh, we heard. It's not a secret."

"It's just that she is really embarrassed about it. I think she feels she can't  
show her face in here tomorrow if everyone knows what happened."

"Firstly, not everyone knows. Only those of us at senior level were  
told the real reason for the delayed take off. However, I can't  
guarantee the press won't write about it. After all, they were  
there!"

Josh smiled in memory. He was exhausted but he really wanted to tell his best  
friend about the events that led to Air Force One being delayed by two hours.

"You know Sam, it really wasn't as bad as it sounds. It was actually quite  
funny."

"Funny that the President of the United States was caught up in a security  
alert?"

"Well, not when you put it like that," Josh said trying not to sound defensive.  
"I guess you just had to be there."

***************************************************************************

 

Josh's mind drifted back to the previous day. The President's 3 day trip to  
Belarus had been uneventful yet productive. Minsk was the headquarters of the  
Commonwealth of Independent States and the meeting of leaders from those  
countries had been a useful opportunity for trade talks. It was also a valuable  
opportunity for these leaders to meet with the US president in the post  
Communist era.

This trip was one of the rare occasions when Josh had been allowed to take staff  
with him. Of course, that offer wasn't taken up fully as the only staff Josh  
wanted with him was Donna. Leo had been only too happy to agree. Since Rosslyn,  
Josh seemed to rely on Donna more and more. Not just professionally but  
personally as well. If having Donna as a part of the trip was going to keep Josh  
calm and focused, well who was Leo to argue?

Donna, for her part, had been very excited. She had travelled around the country  
many times on AF1 but her overseas travel had been pretty limited. Now she was  
not only going overseas but visiting a country many of her country men and women  
only dreamed of visiting. As a result, her thirst for trivia was in overdrive!  
In the days leading up to their departure and on the flight, Josh had been  
bombarded with all sorts of random facts about Belarus and Minsk.

 

"Josh, did you know Lee Harvey Oswald was a resident of Minsk for 30 months in  
the late 1950s-early 1960s and was sent there to work in a factory after  
defecting from the United States to the Soviet Union? And it was the birthplace  
of Louis B Mayer, one of the founders of MGM?"

"I can honestly say both those pieces of information are new to me.  
Where do you get this stuff?"

 

"I read, Josh," Donna said sounding a little miffed.

He just smiled at her. He really did enjoy her trivia. He also knew if  
he encouraged her, it would never end! It was one thing to be forced to listen  
to the president's sharing of things he found fascinating. If he could limit  
Donna's sharing, he might keep his sanity!

The flight from Washington to Minsk was over 12 hours and fortunately  
the staff could relax for most of the journey.

"Minsk has been Lithuanian, Polish, Russian and Belarusian during  
its history."

"Must make for quite the confusing time for children learning their  
history," Josh answered, pretending to be engrossed in his book  
while actually listening.

Donna persevered, knowing the next fact would interest him.

"Minsk was the site of one of the largest Nazi run ghettos in WW2,  
temporarily housing over 100,000 Jews."

Josh looked up from his book. "Really?' he said quietly.

Donna reached out and squeezed his hand. Even though Josh hadn't  
shared much of his family history, he had told her more than anyone  
else, with the possible exception of Sam. She knew any talk of this time in  
history brought up feelings and memories for him. She also knew he would absorb  
this information and it would drift through his mind over the next few days.

Lightening the mood she offered, "The first public transportation in  
Minsk was the horse drawn tram in 1892."

"And it is only since the fall of Communism that things have  
changed," Josh teased.

"Joshua! You can't say that! What if someone hears you?  
Diplomacy is a big part of what we do."

"Donna, firstly Leo and the President both know if they want  
diplomacy I'm not always their man. Secondly, no one heard. That  
little comment was a gift just for you!" at which Donna smacked him  
on the upper arm and went back to her reading.

The next few days went by in a blur. For Donna she had intensely busy  
periods when she prepared notes for Josh's involvement in meetings,  
listened to him when he needed someone to talk to at the end of a  
session as well as ensuring he had a clean shirt and suit each day! But she also  
had some free time to wander around the city. She visited the Belarusian  
National Arts museum as well as the Belarusian Great Patriotic War museum. She  
delighted in hearing it was the only World War 2 museum to open anywhere in the  
world while WW2 was still in progress.

She wondered if even the president knew that bit of trivia! She also  
wondered if she would get a chance to test him!

Donna also did some souvenir shopping for family, friends and WH staff  
who hadn't made the trip. She discovered linens were cheap and very  
good quality so bought a few woven patterned linen tablecloths for less than  
$15. Straw art was a popular local handicraft so she was sure to buy a few  
pieces. She even found a fish woven out of straw for CJ! And when she  
discovered Minsk produced some of the world's best vodka, she quickly bought a  
small bottle for Sam. For herself, she indulged in very inexpensive, luxury  
lingerie that Minsk was also famous for producing. No one else may get to see it  
but a woman always knows that what she wears gives her confidence! If it put an  
extra swing in her hips then that'd be a bonus and if Josh happened to notice  
that extra swing, well…sighing, Donna chose not to follow that thought though to  
its natural conclusion!

 

As she returned to the hotel, she noticed a street market selling local  
souvenirs. She always enjoyed a market as a way of getting a feel for the  
locals. She couldn't speak a word of the language and they spoke no English but  
with sign language and facial expressions she managed to buy a few more things.  
The candles had really taken her attention. The candles were heavily scented  
with spices as well as sweeter perfumes.

The colours were also dynamic. Lost of rich reds and other strong jewel colours  
made these candles something that would make a wonderful  
addition to a room. Donna ended up buying 11!

She returned to the hotel to find Josh pacing in the foyer.

"Hey, I've been looking for you," he said.

"You knew I had free time this afternoon," she replied patiently.

"Yeah, but I thought you'd be back by now."

"Do you need something," she asked.

"No, but the talks have finished up and the President is getting  
ready for tonight's reception. Which by the way, I do not have to  
attend."

Donna sighed a little wistfully. She'd brought a nice dress with her  
in case she had got to go to this event. Plus, she always looked forward to  
seeing Josh in his tux. Looks like she had a free evening after all.

"Wanna get some dinner?" Josh suddenly asked.

Donna's eyes lit up as she looked at him. Maybe tonight wasn't  
such a loss after all.

"You want to go out for dinner? We could eat some local food, absorb  
the atmosphere?"

Josh tried to remember to breathe as her face glowed with enthusiasm. He also  
knew he was about to disappoint her.

"Sorry, no. I need to stay close. But we could get room service,  
watch some TV?" he offered.

Donna couldn't be too disappointed. She was well aware of the  
demands of his job and getting to spend some down time with him was  
wonderful, no matter the location.

"Sure, just let me dump my bags in my room and get changed. I can  
come by in around ½ an hour?" she commented as she entered the  
elevator.

She and Josh spent a relaxing evening in his room. In deference to  
Donna, Josh was persuaded to order a few local foods as well as some  
more internationally recognized dishes. They shared a beer and watched  
CNN – the only English speaking channel. But Donna was aware that  
Josh needed to mentally get away from politics so she suggested a movie.

After a little playful arguing they managed to agree on one and the rest of the  
evening passed pleasantly. If Josh sometimes noticed that  
Donna's head was resting on his shoulder, he said nothing and if she  
sometimes noticed him absent mindedly caressing her hand, she also said nothing.  
After all, saying nothing was what they did best!

The next morning was a flurry of activity. Vehicles went ahead of the  
motorcade carrying the luggage including everyone's carry on bags.  
These would be placed on the plane for them ahead of boarding. As Donna emerged  
from the elevator, wheeling her bag behind her, her carry on slipped off her  
shoulder. Josh scooped it up and then instantly dropped it.

"Donna, what've you got packed in there? Did you take everything  
from your room?" he teased knowing how she liked to take the  
complimentary items back with her.

"No," Donna said indignantly. "I bought a few souvenirs for  
people and they wouldn't fit in my checked bags."

"A few? Did you buy something for everyone? Or just break off bits  
of buildings and put them in your bags?" he teased.

Donna just hmphed and got in the van.

As they approached the airport, increased activity from the Secret  
Service indicated there was some sort of problem. The motorcade slowed  
right down and eventually came to a stop.

"What's going on?" Josh asked.

"There seems to be some sort of problem at the airport. It has gone  
into lockdown, Mr Lyman. We'll have more details soon."

Anyone who worked at the White House was used to lockdowns but Josh had never  
experienced something like this before. After about 15 minutes, the agents  
allowed the President and staff to alight from the vehicles as long as they  
stayed close. They were far enough away from the airport to not be at risk.

Soon, an agent approached them. "Ms Moss? We need you to come with  
us and identify your luggage."

Donna paled a little. Josh looked in alarm at the President who  
discreetly nodded his permission for Josh to go with her. They stepped  
into another vehicle and drove the remaining distance to the airport.  
When they arrived, Donna was escorted to a secure area where the luggage of all  
the staff was gathered. She also noticed many people who appeared to be workers,  
gathered in a nearby car park.

"Ms Moss, would you please identify your bags?" an agent asked  
briskly.

Still unsure what the problem was, Donna walked over and picked up her  
two pieces of luggage.

"These are mine. One is a carry on."

"Bring them over to us," the agent asked.

Josh watched on helplessly. He was just as confused as Donna but he knew better  
than to argue with men carrying guns!

"Ms Moss, as part of procedure all bags go through intense security  
before being placed aboard Air Force One. The sniffer dogs have  
identified your bags as containing possible contaminants. We've  
evacuated the terminal as a precaution. Please open them and allow the  
dogs to work."

Donna looked at Josh who nodded reassuringly. She opened her suitcase  
and the dogs went over it. They quickly turned away signalling there was nothing  
of interest. However they went nuts when she opened her carry on.

Josh spoke quietly to Ron Butterfield who was standing nearby.

"Ron, what is this all about?"

"While the bags were placed in the secure area awaiting pre board  
checks, a strong odour was detected. Sniffer dogs are trained to detect many  
things such as drugs, food, chemicals etc. We need to determine the contents of  
Ms. Moss' bag and any risk to the President."

"Risk to the President? Donna?" Josh tried not to shout. Taking  
a deep breath he went on

"Donna isn't a risk to anyone. I'd vouch for her with my life."

Ron looked briefly at Josh before turning back to watch his agents work. He  
actually didn't believe Donna was a security threat and he was also aware of the  
bond between the DCoS and his assistant. But he had a job to do.

"Josh, let us work," he said quietly.

He watched as agents rummaged through the contents of her carry on bag. The  
source of the smell was soon evident.

Donna gasped as an agent held up a plastic bag containing a number of  
candles. Candles that were apparently heavily scented.

"Ms. Moss, are these yours?"

 

"Yes. I bought them as gifts for people at home," she answered  
nervously.

If Josh didn't know better he could've sworn he saw Ron's lip twitch.

"Ms. Moss, the combination of some spices and scents can create a  
powerful smell. It can exacerbate respiratory problems and on rare  
occasion combine to produce a toxic odour. We are going to have to  
confiscate these candles and test them to identify the ingredients. You said you  
bought them at a market?" Donna nodded. "Unfortunately  
some traders use less than reputable ingredients. We can't guarantee  
we will return them to you but I will personally monitor the progress of the  
tests and keep you informed."

With that he spoke into his piece and communicated the all clear. The  
President's motorcade could now proceed.

Josh was trying very hard not to laugh but Donna was mortified.

"Josh," she admonished. "It's not funny."

"It's kinda funny. You went crazy buying candles as presents,  
shoved them all in your carry on and then caused a security problem.  
This should be a warning for all women who like to shop!" he teased.

Actually he was really tickled by the whole thing. It was yet another  
example of endearing things Donna did.

Donna buried her face in her hands and groaned "I'm so-o embarrassed."

Just then the President arrived. As he entered the terminal, he gestured for  
Donna to come over to him.

"Candles, Donna?"

"Yes sir," she said quietly.

"Come sit with me on the way home and I'll share with you the  
religious significance of candles to many faiths." And with that he  
was ushered directly to the plane.

 

Donna looked at Josh. "Oh God, Presidential trivia. I'm being  
punished, aren't I?"

 

"Probably. But you'll love it!" Josh threw a casual arm around Donna's shoulders  
and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on Pepe, let's go home."


End file.
